1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a chip sorting apparatus and the sorting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor process, each wafer has to go through a multiple or hundreds of procedures. A plurality of defined regions is formed on the wafer to be diced into a plurality of chips. These defined regions subject to a series of tests before or after chip dicing. For example, in the light-emitting diode manufacture process, the wafer goes through the evaporation process for forming electrodes and the lithography and etching process for forming scribing lines to separate the wafer into chips. After running a probe test in the chips, the testing data is written as a code in a wafer map file, and those chips meet the customers' or users' requirement are sorted according to the wafer map file. A sorter chooses the qualified chips by the wafer map file corresponding to the chips, and put the qualified chips on a bin table one by one until finishing the sorting. It takes a lot of time for the machine arm of the sorter to work back and forth during the sorting process. For example, a commercial sorter can choose four chips per second, so it takes about three hours to sort forty thousand chips from wafers which decreasing the production efficiency.